Crazy and Not so Crazy Karaoke Night
by Witch of the West
Summary: Join the Marauders and the gang for a crazy and not-so-crazy Karaoke Night.
1. The Marauders: Silver Bells

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the crowded Great Hall's attention. The Marauders immediately stopped reeking havoc.  
  
"Thank you. Now we will be having a Karaoke Contest. All those who wish to perform may do so. You can perform as many times as you would like. But it seems that we already have our first group and they should be ready some time soon. Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, Narcissa Williams, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin will grace us with a holiday tune: 'Silver Bells'."  
  
The Marauders and Narcissa made their way up to the stage. They were dressed in wintry clothes: big jackets, scarves, hats, gloves and so forth. Remus brought out a tuner and blew the first note. Then they began to sing the song beautifully and a cappella.  
  
'City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
  
Dressed in holiday style  
  
In the air  
  
There's a feeling  
  
of Christmas'  
  
Many students were surprised at their talent and were ready to see more of the Marauders and Narcissa singing that night, all except the Slytherins, of course.  
  
'Children laughing  
  
People passing  
  
Meeting smile after smile  
  
And on every street corner  
  
you'll hear  
  
Silver bells, silver bells  
  
It's Christmas time in the city  
  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
  
Soon it will be Christmas day  
  
Strings of street lights  
  
Even stop lights  
  
Blink a bright red and green  
  
As the shoppers rush  
  
Home with their treasures  
  
Hear the snow crunch  
  
See the kids bunch  
  
This is Santa's big scene  
  
And above all this bustle  
  
you'll hear  
  
Silver bells, silver bells  
  
It's Christmas time in the city  
  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
  
Soon it will be Christmas day'  
  
The hall erupted in cheers and whistles. The small choir bowed and returned to their seats. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat, wiped a tear and was ready to announce the next act.  
  
A/N: Can't you just see them singing that song, all serious like? I can. Anyways, I'm not giving any hints to what the next song will be, cause I hate it when people do that, cause then it's no surprise. That and I need a few suggestions for upcoming acts. So please review and help me out. Thanks a bunch. There will be more narration too; I'm just getting warmed up. 


	2. Lily, Arabella, Narcissa: You Can't Hurr...

"And now for our next act. Lily Evans, Arabella Figg and Narcissa Williams will sing 'You Can't Hurry Love' by the Muggle group The Supremes," Professor Dumbledore announced. The three girls went up to the stage dressed in 70's dresses (think that one episode of "Sister, Sister") and stood behind three mics, Lily in the middle and Arabella and Narcissa on the sides. Lily began to sing when the music started.  
  
"I need love, love  
  
To ease my mind  
  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
  
But mama said"  
  
The crowd seemed to love the song, even the Slytherins.  
  
All:  
  
"You can't hurry love  
  
No, you just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you just have to wait  
  
You got to trust, give it time  
  
No matter how long it takes"  
  
Then the girls switched positions. Arabella now occupied the middle while the other girls stood at the side.  
  
Arabella:  
  
"But how many heartaches  
  
Must I stand before I find a love  
  
To let me live again  
  
Right now the only thing  
  
That keeps me hangin' on  
  
When I feel my strength, yeah  
  
It's almost gone  
  
I remember mama said:"  
  
They could hear whistles from James, Remus and Sirius. The trio grinned before starting in on the chorus.  
  
All:  
  
"You can't hurry love  
  
No, you just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take"  
  
During the chorus, positions were switched once more. Narcissa now took up the middle spot.  
  
Narcissa:  
  
"How long must I wait  
  
How much more can I take  
  
Before loneliness will cause my heart  
  
Heart to break?"  
  
The trio took the mics off the stands and stood at the front of the stage.  
  
Lily:  
  
"No I can't bear to live my life alone"  
  
Arabella:  
  
"I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on"  
  
Narcissa:  
  
"These precious words keeps me hangin' on"  
  
More whistles were heard throughout the hall. Some students were up, dancing and singing along with the girls. James, Sirius and Remus were among them.  
  
All:  
  
"I remember mama said:  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you just have to wait  
  
She said trust, give it time  
  
No matter how long it takes"  
  
Arabella:  
  
"No, love, love, don't come easy  
  
But I keep on waiting  
  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
  
To talk to me at night  
  
For some tender arms  
  
To hold me tight  
  
I keep waiting  
  
I keep on waiting  
  
But it ain't easy  
  
It ain't easy  
  
But mama said:"  
  
All:  
  
"You can't hurry love  
  
No, you just have to wait  
  
She said to trust, give it time  
  
No matter how long it takes  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take"  
  
The girls finished the song and cheers erupted in the hall from all of the tables. James, Sirius and Remus stood on the Gryffindor table and whistled as the girls took hands and bowed. Professor Dumbledore went over to the girls and talked to them quietly. They nodded and stayed on the stage. Arabella made eye contact with Sirius and nodded. He nodded back and turned to James and Remus. Professor Dumbledore turned the attention back onto himself as he announced the next act.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I will be putting in this fanfic. There, got that done and over with.  
  
A/N: All I'm giving you is that the boys will be singing a Michael Jackson song (one of his better ones) and the girls will be accompying them. If you guess correctly I'll put you in the song following theirs. So review and guess. Thanks Jenn. 


	3. James, Sirius, Remus and the girls: The ...

"Our next act will be James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin singing 'The Way You Make Me Feel' by Michael Jackson."  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat back down at the staff table and prepared the teachers for the worst, although he had complete faith in the group. The boys lined up on the stage while the girls lined up to the side of the stage. The girls wore jeans, t-shirts and socks. It would be easier to dance in socks instead of shoes and they knew they would be dancing. The boys wore the same. The music started and they were ready.  
  
Remus:  
  
"Hee-hee!"  
  
Sirius:  
  
"Ooh!"  
  
James:  
  
"Go on girl!"  
  
All:  
  
"Aaow!"  
  
The girls walked onto the stage and passed the guys. It looked like they were walking down and the guys were checking them out. Lily and Arabella walked off the stage while Narcissa stayed.  
  
Remus:  
  
"Hey pretty baby with the high heels on  
  
You give me fever  
  
Like I've never, ever known  
  
You're just a product of loveliness  
  
I like the groove of your walk,  
  
Your talk, your dress  
  
I feel your fever  
  
From miles around  
  
I'll pick you up in my car  
  
And we'll paint the town  
  
Just kiss me baby  
  
And tell me twice  
  
That you're the one for me"  
  
Remus and Narcissa danced while the other boys looked on in mock shock.  
  
All with Remus leading:  
  
"The way you make me feel  
  
(The way you make me feel)  
  
You really turn me on  
  
(You really turn me on)  
  
You knock me off of my feet  
  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
  
My lonely days are gone  
  
(My lonely days are gone)"  
  
Lily and Arabella walked back onto the stage and saw Narcissa with Remus. Arabella ran off the stage leaving Lily with there.  
  
James:  
  
"I like the feelin' you're givin' me  
  
Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy  
  
Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five  
  
To buy you things to keep you by my side  
  
I never felt so in love before  
  
Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more  
  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
  
'Cause you're the one for me"  
  
Lily gave into James as screams came from the girls in the hall. She, James, Remus and Narcissa danced during the chorus. Sirius stood off to the side but still sung.  
  
All with James leading:  
  
"The way you make me feel  
  
(The way you make me feel)  
  
You really turn me on  
  
(You really turn me on)  
  
You knock me off of my feet now baby - hee!  
  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
  
My lonely days are gone - a acha acha  
  
(My lonely days are gone)  
  
Acha-ooh"  
  
Sirius went to the middle of the stage and watched Arabella walk toward him, trying to avoid eye contact but wanting him too.  
  
Sirius:  
  
"Go on girl!"  
  
Arabella blushed.  
  
James to Lily:  
  
"Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!"  
  
Remus to Narcissa:  
  
"Go on girl!"  
  
Sirius grabbed Arabella's hand before she got off stage and swung her around. She landed up against him, kinda surprised. Sirius was surprised too (that wasn't supposed to happen). Sirius swallowed and continued on with the song.  
  
Sirius:  
  
"I never felt so in love before  
  
Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore  
  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
  
'Cause you're the one for me..."  
  
The boys sang the chorus while they watched the girls dance.  
  
All with Sirius leading:  
  
"The way you make me feel  
  
(The way you make me feel)  
  
You really turn me on  
  
(You really turn me on)  
  
You knock me off of my feet  
  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
  
My lonely days are gone  
  
(My lonely days are gone)"  
  
The song ended with the boys grabbing the girls, any way they could, and running out of the Great Hall with them. The girls laughed as they were being pulled, pushed or carried out of the hall (that wasn't supposed to happen either). They heard cheering in the hall and the Marauders ran back in and up to the stage. They bowed and returned to their seats at the Gryffindor table, receiving praise along the way. 


	4. James, Sirius and Remus: Girl All The Ba...

Professor Dumbledore was about to announce the next act when an amazing thing happened: someone raised their hand. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table and at the student. After motioning for the student to speak, they stood up nervously as the entire hall was deathly quiet.  
  
"My friends and I were wondering if James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin could sing the song 'Girl All the Bad Guys Want' by Bowling for Soup. We really like that song and think that they could sing it well," the timid second year said while blushing profusely. All of the heads in the Great Hall turned to James, Sirius and Remus, including Lily, Arabella and Narcissa. The three girls had raised eyebrows at the guys. The guys stood up and made their way up to the stage. The girls grinned evilily at each other and started to cheer and scream.  
  
"We love you guys!" all three yelled at the three boys, causing them to turn and flash smiles at them. Sirius, being the egotistical one, winked, thus causing the girls to roll their eyes at him. When the boys got on stage there were instruments set up to play. Sirius grabbed the lead guitar, James grabbed the bass and Remus grabbed the other guitar, but no one took the drums. Sirius stepped up to the lead microphone.  
  
"It seems as if we do not have a drummer. I'm sorry but it will be hard to do the song without a drummer," he apologized. Lily and Narcissa looked to Arabella and she sighed. Arabella stood up and climbed onto the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You aren't getting out of it that easily! I'll play!" she yelled up at them. Mischevious smiles came from her three male friends. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this?" she asked Lily and Narcissa. She climbed off the table and walked up to the stage. She took her spot at the drum set and counted them off and the song started with Sirius.  
  
"8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means."  
  
"Neither do we Sirius!" someone yelled. Arabella rolled her eyes and was already starting to regret playing. She continued on playing as all of the boys started to sing.  
  
"And when she walks,  
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
She doesn't notice me!"  
  
After singing all together Sirius took over once again.  
  
"Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
  
Creamin' over tough guys  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes"  
  
It seemed as if Sirius was really taking this song to heart but no one knew why. And no one questioned it because all of the guys started to sing the chorus with him.  
  
"It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!"  
  
James took over singing next as to not give away why they had been so willing to sing the song. In fact, they had been planning on singing it but not until later.  
  
"She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange  
  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have"  
  
"Better think twice about that Potter!" a certain blonde Slytherin yelled. But the boys and the rest of the hall ignored him as the boys started to sing again.  
  
"And when she walks,  
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
She'll never notice me!"  
  
Arabella was starting to get into the song but tried not to show it. However a small smile played on her face as James started to sing again.  
  
"Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
  
Creamin' over tough guys  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes"  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to sing again but Remus beat him to the punch, causing a glare to be sent his way, courtesy of Sirius.  
  
"She likes 'em with a mustache  
  
Racetrack season pass  
  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
  
Does a mullet make a man?"  
  
Sirius' bad mood disappeared as the boys started to sing the chorus and he knew his best friends were saving the best part for him to sing.  
  
"It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!"  
  
As Sirius started to sing he directed most of the lyrics over his shoulder to the drummer in the back.  
  
"There she goes again  
  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
  
All I wanted was to see her naked!"  
  
Arabella would have thrown something at him if she weren't on stage playing and if she weren't blushing already. She continued to watch Sirius as he kept on singing.  
  
"Now I am watchin' wrestling  
  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in my eyes  
  
I can't grow a mustache  
  
And I ain't got no season pass  
  
All I got's a moped...moped...moped..."  
  
"What's a moped?" someone asked from the Hufflepuff table. Arabella was still watching Sirius as the boys finished up the song.  
  
"It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
(There she goes again)  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
(There she goes again)  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!"  
  
The song ended to enormous applause from the students and staff. The band stood up and bowed. Sirius went over to Arabella and dragged her up to the front of the stage so she could bow with the boys. She bowed, but was shaking her head and smiling as she did. As she and the boys walked back to their spots at the Gryffindor table she turned to Sirius.  
  
"When did I ever break your heart?" she asked him as they sat down.  
  
"Everyday I'm not with you," he said simply. Everyone heard what he said and looked to Arabella for a reaction. She had her hand covering her mouth and looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"That's so sweet," she said after moving her hand. Sirius smiled shyly at her. "I have to go talk to Dumbledore. I'll be right back." Arabella got up and conversed quickly with the headmaster. He smiled and nodded.  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter. What did Arabella say to Dumbledore? Find out next chapter. Review! I own nothing! 


End file.
